


The Harmony in Discord

by Hawfinch



Series: Super Hero AU [1]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy
Genre: and their respective villain, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch
Summary: Ever since Chaos appeared in this world, heroes have been chosen to fight against it. In this, our realm of Crystalia, the fate of the world has been left to those chosen by the gods of Harmony and Destruction.-A Super Hero AU fic.





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr I haven't been shutting up about this AU. I'm still working on their super outfits and junk, but you can find all of it in my Super Hero AU tag on concluded-illusions.tumblr.com
> 
> This first chapter here is just a little prologuey bit to sort of.  
> Set it up?
> 
> Anyway, each chapter is going to be like, everyone's origin story and junk.
> 
> Anyway, quick rundown. Every FF world is present in some way, I'm just most familiar with the first 10.  
> I've decided to call this mashup world Chrystalia, and it's kind of like our world, but with superheroes and junk. Each FF World is present as a continent in Chrystalia.

Ever since Chaos appeared in this world, heroes have been chosen to fight against it. In this, our realm of Crystalia, the fate of the world has been left to those chosen by the gods of Harmony and Destruction. 

Every decade or so, Chaos chooses new pawns for war and the Cycle begins once again. Destruction rages and heroes emerge to protect the people but only few are destined to truly take on the Forces of Chaos.

The Goddess of Harmony, sends out a message to the Eidolons to choose their new Champions when discord gets too great.

Year after year, decade after decade, century after century, Nine are chosen to fight for Harmony, and Nine are chosen to fight against it.

There is one constant in each of these cycles. 

A pair destined to fight until the very end.

A Warrior without a name and one whose name is known in Infamy throughout history.

The two chosen vessels of Cosmos and Chaos themselves. 

However, the power is wavering. It cannot continue on like this.

This, right here, is the last Cycle.

This is the fight that determines the fate of this, our World of Chrystalia.


	2. The Warrior of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light's Origins in this Cycle of War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, a new chapter? Neat. Someone left a kudo on that short chapter and like. I was pretty inspired to try and write a new chapter for this. I want to try and write more chapters before my daydreams get too far ahead in the story. Too late, it's already too far. But I want to try and start writing more this year. I say that every year when I update fics, and then I never do, but.
> 
> I wrote an entire fic a few days ago and I'm posting a new chapter today. So I'm already doing better that last year and the year before.

“I’m begging you! Please don’t take them away!”

He woke with a start. He didn’t know where he was, nor who he was. He tried to make sense of the dream he had just had, but to no avail. He looked around the room, looking for an answer, but was met by a woman with much sorrow in her eyes as she gazed upon him.

He asked her if she had known anything about him, or the dream he had. His one memory.

She told him not to worry about it. Memories of a past life maybe.

She told him that he was a warrior, called to fight against a being known only as Chaos.

She was Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. 

She dubbed him the Warrior of Light, after the warriors of Corneilian Legend.

The allies he made would affectionately refer to him as “Light”, and it was almost enough. It was almost really a name, but something deep down told him he shouldn’t just accept this as his true name. He would reason with himself, that he had no true name, that he should just accept this one that his allies gave to him, but that was never enough.

There were nine others he fought alongside, all with names and identities. Friends, families, homes to return to. 

The Warrior of Light was almost jealous of all of them. 

But in a way, they became his family.

The nine of them had been chosen by Eidolons, to fight in this war between gods. 

When they are chosen, a dark counterpart is also chosen. Light and Darkness, intertwined and forced to fight.

It was the fourteenth cycle, she had told them. A Cycle of Conflict and War, and only they could put an end to it.

“But it is a cycle, wouldn’t we be doomed to repeat this?” The man chosen by Ifrit asked.

Codename: Summoned Flame. He was a kind man, their newest member. He was recently married, and although he loved her dearly, many around him did not look upon their union fondly. Yet he smiled through it all. Fighting this war to keep her safe. 

“It is true, the cycle is doomed to repeat, but the ten of you can bring peace. At least for a while.”

“So our true job is to keep Chaos at bay until we can beat his warriors and wait until they rise up again.” Said the woman chosen by Shiva.

Codename: The Summoner of Ice. She was a woman with a close connection with a close connection with the eidolons. Not just the ones connected with Cosmos, but many he had never heard before. She was what was called a Summoner.

“Yes. But it will not be you who fights in that next Cycle.” Cosmos explains.

“Woah wait, you don’t mean we’re gonna die, right?” The man chosen by Ragnarok asks.

Codename: Rags. Ragnarok’s chosen was a weird one. He was kind of course, but he never took anything too seriously. He was better with a gun than a sword, which wasn’t the greatest thing considering the Eidolon that chose him was literally a sword.

“That is not it. Once you have taken care of the fiend you are connected to, you are free from this war.” Cosmos says.

“So the sooner we take out Chaos’s forces, the sooner we are free from this burden you have graced us with?” The man chosen by Odin says.

Codename: Angel. He was younger than the rest of them. Other warriors claimed he was a war hero of sorts in his home. He had inhuman strength, only heightened by Odin’s power.

“I apologize. I would release you all if I had the choice, but as long as Chaos exists, and his forces go one, there is no other option than for you to fight.” Cosmos explains.

“And there is no way to negotiate I assume.” The man chosen by Ramuh said.

“I am afraid not.”

Codename: General. Ramuh’s chosen was a man of honor. He would always try to resolve conflict with words, his sword being a last resort. He was a talented swordsman, who fought for what he believed in.

“So be it if it means our children can live a peaceful life, right?” Said Titan’s Chosen.

Codename: Dawn. He had recently become a father, though he was hesitant to accept Cosmos and Titan’s offer, his will to protect his family and this world only grew when he learned of Chaos. He was a mysterious man, but not unfriendly. It seemed as though he had fought a similar battle, but no one knew for sure.

“Agreed. If this means my son has to fight one less battle in his life, so be it.” The man chosen by the Sylphs said.

Codename: Dragon Speaker. Also a father, his son was barely a year old. He married a woman and adopted her son as his own. Though the boy was only an infant, The Sylphs’ chosen was sure he would grow to be an excellent dragoon. 

“You two can’t stop talking about those boys, can you?” The young woman chosen by Leviathan asked.

Codename: Water Maiden. She was quite young. She wasn’t so much a warrior as she was invaluable support. She could cast great magic and has saved their lives on more than one occasion. She was selfless and had a special connection with water.

Alexander’s Chosen can only laugh in response.

Codename: Dragon Claws. He was cold at first. It took awhile for him to warm up to anyone on the team, but once they earned his trust, he was a true and wonderful friend. A protector who’s gotten the Warrior out of more scrapes than he is willing to admit.

The nine of them were truly wonderful teammates the Warrior of Light thought often.

It was very hard on him when they would leave.

Summoned Flame eventually started a family, leaving as soon as his duty was done so he could focus on raising his daughter. Though he said that Light was allowed to visit anytime, Light rejected the offer, keeping Flame’s identity a secret and keeping his family safe from any unwanted attention.

Summoner of Ice was married and wanted to start a family, fulfilling her task and leaving the team behind. She and Light hugged one last time before she left for good. 

Rags cried after he was done with his task, relieved that he could rest easy, but also saddened that he would no longer get to work with his God War friends. He was surprised he even managed to win, considering his entire body was broken the year before. But he was glad this was over, for he got married before leaving on his final task, and had to make sure the world was a better place for her and her adopted daughter.

Angel left without so much as a goodbye.

General fulfilled his task and politefully bowed out, so he could go back to work properly, doing the best he can to help his Empire without a sword in hand.

Dragon Speaker won his battle but disappeared not long after. Light hoped he made it back home, but he’ll never know for certain.

Water Maiden wished Dragon Claws and Light good luck with their battles, letting them know she was always available to help them out should they need it. She hugged them both and left. 

Dragon Claws escaped the empire and won his fight, getting married along the way. Light was sad. The two had been together in this the longest, and now they were going their separate ways. They shared a long goodbye and both went to take care of their duties.

The Warrior of Light fought against his enemy, one last time. His sword was out, he was ready to finish him off.

But something was stopping him.

A nagging feeling inside his heart, telling him that his enemy was not all that he seemed.

But he had a duty. A duty to Cosmos. A duty to uphold Cosmos’s Harmony.

“This is your duty? To fight for a woman who won’t even tell you the truth of your existence? Pathetic!” He roared.

“What do you know of my existence, Garland?” Light yells to him.

“More than what your False God will tell you!” He yells, opening his arms.

“Go on! Take the final strike! This won’t be the end! It is never the end! This fantasy of hers will never end!” 

Garland’s sword fell to the ground, leaving him defenseless.

The Warrior of Light readied his sword, trying not to hesitate. He moves in swift, and lands a killing blow on Garland.

“Ha… Hah! HAhAHA!” Garland laughs, blood splattering out of his helmet as he coughs it up.

“You truly are just a puppet on strings in this game between Gods!” Garland yells out.

“I’m no puppet!” Light objects.

“If that is truly the case, I will tell you this, as I’ve told you before, and I will tell you time and time again! Ask your goddess about Cid and Corneilia’s Brigade Captain.”

Light stands over Garland, brows furrowed.

“Goodbye dear friend. Until we meet again.” Garland says. He’s much quieter.

“We won’t.”

Garland only laughs in response. He falls to the ground, dead.

Light tells himself that Garland just wanted to mess with his head. That he wanted to live on in Light’s thoughts.

And Light wanted to cast them away, to not give Garland the satisfaction.

But as he kneeled before his goddess, he couldn’t help but ask about this Cid and the Corneilian Brigade captain.

He wanted to be assured that Garland was just toying with him until the very end.

“What else did he tell you?” She asked.

“Just that this will never end, that I was your puppet. That we would meet again.”

That he called him a friend.

Cosmos sighed, closing her eyes and turning away from Light.

“I had hoped that you could keep this Cycle.” She says solemnly. 

He woke with a start. He didn’t know where he was, nor who he was. He tried to make sense of the dream he had just had, but to no avail. He looked around the room, looking for an answer, but was met by a woman with much sorrow in her eyes as she gazed upon him.

“You are the Warrior of Light. I have called upon you to fight.”

She’s holding back tears.

“Fight?”

He was confused. He’s existed for only minutes, but was being asked to fight.

“I am Cosmos. The Goddess of Harmony. I have called upon you to protect the realm of Chrystalia. This is our last chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have a blank slate to work with.
> 
> 4:30 AM, No Beta, No Balls, let's go!
> 
> Ah yes. Introduce characters that will neeever be seen again.
> 
> I like Rags too much to forget about him. I wasn't even subtle with who the previous cycle champions were.
> 
> I will however forget i wrote any of this, because it is 4:30 AM, and I am very stupid.


	3. The Birth of a Wild Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Titan calls forth a new champion to receive his powers to fight for their cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it has been years since I've updated a fic this quickly. and observe how I immediately jinx it. What can I say, I'm just really passionate about this right now.

Applying for college was life draining. Firion considered taking a year off like Leon’s doing, but he’s not too sure he would commit to going back to school after a year of being free. Guy suggested just going straight to work out of school, but Firion wasn’t so sure he wanted to do that yet either. Maria told him to apply to the colleges she wants to go to, so that he can get a feel for the campus and be her guide when she goes the the next year.

His parents let him know that they will help him in anyway they can, no matter his decision.

They had adopted him when he was about six, after his hometown was wrecked by the Palamecian Empire. Everyone that had survived the attack was taken as slave to the Empire. He doesn’t remember much of Salamand other than the snow and soldiers marching around. His birth parents promised to take him somewhere where roses grow free.

Wild roses were all over Fynn, and for that, Firion was grateful. He met Guy not long after he was brought to Fynn, and he quickly befriended the strange boy in the woods.

Eventually his parents took Guy in too. Firion was an only child, and suddenly he had three people in his life that he was closest with. He wished his birth parents could have been there to meet them, but it couldn’t be helped.

But in Fynn, they were safe. Life in Fynn was perfect.

The only thing he had to worry about was college applications.

At least until the earth began to rumble.

The four of them rushed outside. The sky was on fire. Everything burned around them. Buildings began to fall, people screamed.

Leon grabbed Maria who grabbed Guy, and Firion barely missed the chain and followed suit.

They dodged rubble, and falling debris, racing out of town, praying that others have made the escape.

Out of breath and out of town, the four watch the fire rage on. Their home destroyed. Wild Roses trampled on the ground.

Firion stood and watched as his second home was taken from him in an instant.

They stood watched the world fall around them, too caught up in the destruction to notice something approaching from behind.

Leon looked back and immediately pushed Maria out of the way as a man on horseback charged them.

They tried to fight back but were no match for the four Dark Knights that had attacked them.

The world went black as Firion watched the ashes fall from his fallen home.

\--|--

Firion was never exactly sure how he made it out of Salmando before the empire stuck. He remembered being in a box.

“What’s in the box anyway?”

“Wild Roses.”

“Got it.”

The next thing he knew he was living with a new family and the news was broken to him that Salmando was annexed by the empire, taking the people as slaves.

And if they weren’t slaves, they were dead.

It took him twelve years to understand what had happened to him.

\--|--

Firion was initially reluctant to wake up. It was far too early to be up wasn’t it?  
He closed his eyes again before he realized something was off.

He was in pain.

Then it hit him that Fynn had fallen and Dark Knights had attacked them.

The realization was enough to force himself out of bed and look for his siblings. He was alone in this room. It wasn’t a cell, so he couldn’t be a prisoner. At least he hoped.

He forced himself out of bed and left the room, looking around to try and figure out where he was. No one was immediately recognizable so he kept going.

“Up already, I’m impressed.”

Firion is startled and turns to see where the voice was coming from.

It was a man in white, looking him over.

“I’m Minwu. You’re probably looking for your companions, correct?” He asks.

“Uh. Yes! Do you know where they are?” Firion asks.

“I’ll take you to them, don’t worry.” Minwu says, taking the lead.

They reached a mess hall, and Minwu leads him to his lost companions.

“Frio!” Maria says, standing up to go greet her brother.

“Maria! Guy! I’m glad you two are alright!” Firion says,hugging Maria as she embraces him.

“Guy glad too.” Guy says.

“Where’s Leon?” Firion asks, but is only answered in silence.

“They didn’t find him when they were looking for survivors.” Maria explains.

“O-oh.” Firion says.

“Mom and Dad didn’t make it out.” Maria tells him.

Firion doesn’t know what to say. He hugs Maria again, just holding her for a while.

“Leon is out there.” Guy says.

“Yeah.” Maria says, pulling out of Firion’s embrace.

“I’m sure he is.” Firion says.

“I’m sure the three of you are exhausted. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need.” Minwu says, bowing his head and turning to leave.

“Hey wait! Where are we anyway?” Firion reaches out for Minwu’s arm, wincing in pain.

“Please, don’t exert yourself. We are in Altair. After Fynn fell, our operations were forced to move here.” Minwu explains.

“Operations?” Firion asks.

“Yes. This is the new base of operations for the Wild Rose Rebellion.”

\--|--

“Lady Hilda?” Minwu peeks his head into the room, to see a woman at a desk, working on some paperwork.

“Yes Mihn?” She replies.

“It appears we have some new recruits.” He says.

Hilda puts down her pen, and taking off her glasses and spins around in her chair to face Minwu.

“Bring them in.” She says.

Minwu opens the door fully, and ushers in Firion, Maria and Guy.

“Hello. I understand that you wish to join our cause?” Hilda asks.

“Yes. We were in Fynn during the attack, and we want to help out any way we can.” Firion tells her.

“Holy shit you’re the princess.” Maria says.

“Maria!” Firion nudges her.

“Sorry.” She says.

“Yes of course. May I ask how old the three of you are?” Hilda asks.

“Just turned eighteen”

“Seventeen”

“Guy sixteen.”

“So young. I wouldn’t feel right risking the lives of teenagers. I’m sorry but-”

“No please wait!” Firion interupts her.

“Maria’s top of her class in Archery, and Guy is the strongest guy you’ll ever meet! Please, we have to be able to help somehow!” Firion pleads.

“And what is it you’re good at, young man?” Hilda asks them.

“Firion here is a jack of all trades. He always has knives in his boots so it’s a terrible idea to sneak up on him!” Maria tells Hilda.

“Firion nice.” Guy tells Hilda.

“Maria’s brother taught me how to wield a sword. There’s gotta be something we can do to help.” Firion tells Hilda.

“I admire your passion to avenge our fallen home.” Hilda tells them. She pauses to think.

“Would you find someone for me?” She asks.

“Who would you like me to fetch, your majesty.” Minwu asks.

“Not you Mihn.” She says, “You three. My fiance didn’t make it with us when we were forced to flee. If the three of you can find him and return him here, I will greatly consider your plea to join this army.”

“Are you sure Hilda?” Minwu asks.

“Yes.” Hilda replies, and Minwu nods in response.

Firion and Maria exchange quiet low fives, and Firion shakes Guy’s shoulder.

“He was in Fynn the last you saw him?” Firion asks.

“Yes. I worry for his safety.” She tells him.

“He might still be there, hiding from the empire.” Maria says.

“That’s exactly what we thought. Will you return to Fynn?” Hilda asks them.

Firion looks to Maria and Guy, who nod in response.

“Yes, leave it to us.” Firion says.

“Thank you.” Hilda says, “Mihn, will you please take care of them before they set out?”

“Of course.” He says before bowing to her and leading the trio out.

\--|--

“I’m sure that Hilda will want you to be properly healed up before you set out.” They were in a medical office. Minwu was putting together a first aid kit for them should their wounds reopen.

“Can you load us up with some painkillers?” Maria asks.

“Do any of you have problems related to painkillers?” Minwu asks.

“I know I worded that suspiciously but I just have bad cramps I swear.” Maria says.

“Alright. Do any of you have phones?” Minwu asks.

“My phone could very well still be charging at our house.”

“I do, but it is very dead.”

“Guy not have phone.”

“Alright, let me know what kind of charger you need and I will try to procure on for you.” Minwu tells Maria.

“Oh thanks!” Maria says.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Firion asks.

“Of course.” Minwu asks.

“Why Wild Rose?” Firion asks.

“Wherever you go in Fynn, roses can be found. The Symbol of Fynn and all it stands for.” Minwu explains. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, my parents. My birth parents, back in Salmando, they always told me that they would take me somewhere where Roses bloom free. Does the rebellion spread that far?” Firion asks.

“Even further. Should you ever find yourself lost, remember that the password is Wild Rose.” Minwu tells him.

“Wild Rose.” Firion repeats.

“Keep it close. There are members even where you least expect.” Minwu tells him.

Firion nods.

\--|--

Firion couldn’t sleep. There was too much to process.

Repressed childhood memories, the fall of his home, and being on a fetch quest for the princess.

Firion would give anything to go back to filling out college applications.

He needed some fresh air. He got out of bed and left the building, sitting in a patch of grass not too far away.

_“Do you want to do more?”_

Firion looks around for the source of the voice.

_“I have been keeping an eye on the four of you.”_

“Who’s there?” Firion asks.

_“It’s no coincidence that the Empire has stuck.”_

“Well, of course it wasn’t. Where are you?” Firion says.

_“Firion. You are the one I see fit to inherit my power.”_

“Power? What power?” Firion asks.

_“I am Titan, Master of the Earth.”_

“I’m going insane. That is the only explanation.” Firion mutters, shaking his head.

_“Do you know of the Warriors of Harmony?”_

“The super heroes? They were super heroes right?” Firion thinks back on the short lived heroes from about twenty years ago.

_“I suppose that is what they could be called.”_

“Didn’t they disappear?” Firion asks.

_“Each had a mission to fulfil and they fulfilled it. Now it is time to choose new champions, and I have chosen you Firion.”_

“Woah wait a second. Why me?” Firion asks.

_“You are the one who answered my call.”_

“You mean coming outside?” Firion clarifies.

_“Indeed that is what I meant. Firion. You want the power to fight the empire. I can help you.”_

“What’s the catch?” Firion asks.

_“Fight for harmony and a bright tomorrow. That is all I ask.”_

“...”

_“You will not have to fight alone. As we speak, more allies join our fight.”_

“Do I get a costume?” Firion asks.

_“Indeed you do.”_

\--|--

Firion woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Wounds didn’t bother him, and he had a stronger outlook on what the future had held.

He left his room, met up with Maria and Guy and the three sat down to a meal before they would leave for Fynn.

“I had a weird dream last night.” Firion says.

“Was it the one where Leon’s making eggs?” Maria asks.

“No, I was talking to a disembodied voice called Titan and we made a deal for me to get superpowers and a cool outfit.” Firion explains.

“Ooh, what kind of superpowers?” Maria asks.

“Like. Throwing rocks. But being very good at throwing rocks.” Firion tells her.

“Good power.” Guy says.

“Yeah. And it’s weird, I feel great today. I feel like there’s nothing that can take me down.” Firion says.

“Well share some of that optimism, I want to get through this too.” Maria says.

“We will!” Firion says.

The three continued to chat and finish their meal before they were to report to Princess Hilda before they head out.

“Are you all sure that you want to do this?” Hilda asks,

“Yes.” Firion replies.

“Firion can throw rocks, we’re unbeatable.” Maria says.

Hilda didn’t understand, but she appreciated their enthusiasm.

“Please be safe.” Hilda tells them, before they set out.

They didn’t get a chance to explore Altier. It was smaller that Fynn. Everyone seemed to know each other and everything seemed peaceful.

“You make this rockpile?” Maria asks Firion.

“Okay that is weird. I did make rock piles in my dream while Titan told me about destiny.”

“What if it really happened?” Maria asks.

“Hmm.” Firion stick his hand out and tries to lift the rock, “No. Must be a coincidence. It was probably a kid. We did weird stuff when we were kids too.”

“True, beating eachother up so that we could level up is probably a lot weirder than stacking rocks too.” Maria says.

“Yeah, we were a lot weirder than these rock stackers.” Firion says.

They share a laugh and leave for Fynn.

The rockpile falls over.

\--|--

It was a long walk to Fynn, and they all wished that Leon was not the only one of them that could drive. Or even that they had a car.

Before long, the trio was tired. But they still had a day’s journey to get back to Fynn. Firion fiddled with anything he could get his hands on. Maria considered playing a game of “I Spy” but never found anything noteworthy of spying. Guy was ambushed by squirrels and had to keep pushing forward.

“Hey Frio, where’d you get that bracelet?” Maria asks when she sees Firion fiddling with it.

Firion looked down at his wrist, and at the bracelet itself.

“Oh I… Where did I get this?” Firion mutters to himself.

It was a crystalline blue color, and Firion had no memory of ever buying it.

He did however dream about it once.

“Uh. Okay, this is going to sound crazy. But you know my dream?” Firion asks.

“Leon fixing the tiles on our roof even though we have a tin roof?” Maria asks.

“No! The rock one. The one with that Titan guy. After he said I could get a fancy outfit, I agreed and he gave me a bracelet so that I can alway contact the other warriors.” Firion explains.

“But it was just a dream.” Maria reminds Firion.

“But what if it wasn’t. Weird things are happening, what if this is just another one?” Firion asks.

“There’s only one way to prove it Frio.” Maria says.

“How?” He asks.

“Throw rock.” Guy replies.

Firion nodded and looked around for a rock, walking around trees unable to find a good rock.

“Can you guys help me ou--T!” Just ask he spoke, he was hit square in the chest with something heavy.

Maria and guy rushed to Firion’s aid, to see what had just attacked him.

It was a rock. Heavy and perfect.

“You summoned a rock.” Maria says.

“It could be an ambush.” Firion says.

“A very slow ambush.” Maria replies, doubtful.

“Well. I got a rock.” Firion says.

“Can crush dark knights far away.” Guy says.

“Looks like the resistance is going to have a great new secret weapon.” Maria says.

“Right.” Firion says.

“What’s wrong?” Maria asks.

“I think I told Titan that I would fight God since this was going to be their last chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, if you thought you were dreaming, and you got a cool outfit to fight god in, wouldn't you accept too? 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be about everyone's favorite onion.


	4. Dropping Onions Down Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man finds himself trapped underground, and an old man offers some weird help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned out much better than the last, I liked writing Luneth in this.

At the age of fourteen, Luneth was ready for adventure. He thought life was mundane. Dull. He went for a hike outside of town, trying out a new path. He’s been hiking for years. Nothing could go wrong.

 

Except for when he tripped over something and fell into a hole.

 

“Ow.” Luneth’s face was planted firmly on the ground, and for once he regretted not taking Arc’s advice not to go hiking alone.

 

He pushed himself off the ground to take a look around.

 

He wasn’t just in a hole, he was in a cavern. He looks up and the hole he fell from was far too high to climb back up.

 

Luckily Luneth always has his phone fully charged before he leaves for his treks.

 

Unluckily Luneth didn’t consider that his provider didn’t have towers underground.

 

So he was stuck underground, in a cavern with only a packed lunch and a flashlight.

 

For the second time in his life, he regretted not taking Arc’s advice to bring some gear in case he were to be in an emergency.

 

Stuck underground, packed lunch, a flashlight and some old guy just sitting there.

 

Wait why is there and Old Guy?

 

Luneth processes the appearance of this old man and gives a very belated,

 

“AAH!”

 

“Hello young man.” The old man says.

 

“Who are you?” Luneth asks, ignoring Arc’s third piece of life advice which was to not talk to strange old guys in caverns.

 

“They call me Ramuh.” He says.

 

“Oh. Neat. I’m… Onion.” Luneth says, not really wanting to give this strange man his real name, as well as instantly regretting his choice in fake name.

 

“Sure it is.” He says.

 

Luneth takes a good look at the man. He didn’t exactly look like what he imagined a strange cave dwelling old man would look like, but he’s never met a strange cave dwelling old man.

 

“Uh. Did you fall down here too?” Luneth asks.

 

“Oh no. I’ve been waiting here for a brave adventurer to venture down here and receive my power.” Ramuh says.

 

“Oh! Right. I’ll just be going.” Luneth’s seen enough stranger danger PSAs to know where this was going. He spots a path and starts walking towards it.

 

“Wait, I know. This seems very strange. But it’s not as weird as just appearing in someone’s bedroom.” Ramuh explains.

 

Luneth walks even faster.

 

“Right. Leo told me not to tell the next one I did that to him…” Ramuh says.

 

Luneth pulls his backpack over and rummages around for his flashlight. He walks forward, shining his light forward as the way gets darker. It’s becoming pitch black, and Luneth wonders when Arc will get suspicious and send someone out to look for him. He keeps walking forward, wondering if this is really a good idea, and he comes up on something. She shines his light up and what’s there is enough to make him yelp.

 

“Please hear me out” Ramuh says. 

 

Luneth is ready to run away, but Ramuh raises his arms, and a bolt of electricity surges out from him, illuminating the cave.

 

“Better.” He says, nodding to himself.

 

“Who are you? How’d you do that?” Luneth asks, more scared than he was just moments ago.

 

“I am Ramuh. Humans once called us Eidolons.” Ramuh explains.

 

“Oh.” Luneth’s voice raises a few octaves.

 

“Do you know of the heroes known as the Warriors of Harmony?” Ramuh asks.

 

“Way before my time sir.” Luneth says.

 

“You’re only a few years removed from the last cycle.” Ramuh mentions, “But I can assume from that, that you have at least heard of them.”

 

“Arc’s the one more into that kind of thing.” Luneth says.

 

“Well, we are allied with the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos. When the God of Destruction’s pawns begin to turn up, we are tasked with finding a warrior we see fit to fight for peace.” Ramuh explains.

 

“And you’re choosing me? I’m fourteen! I just started high school! I skip gym!” Luneth says.

 

“Maybe so, but I sense a tremendous spirit and sense of justice within you.” Ramuh tells him.

 

“I’m skipping school right now and I’m having a concussion dream because of it. I’m a living PSA.” Luneth mumbles to himself.

 

“I’m real Onion.” Ramuh says, making Luneth laugh.

 

“IOkay, I can’t take that seriously, the name’s Luneth.” he says.

 

“Thank you.” Ramuh says, “Now what do you say, will you accept my power?”

 

“Depends,will it get me out of this cavern?” Luneth asks.

 

“Yes.” Ramuh tells him.

 

“Then sign me up.” Luneth says.

 

“What shall I call you once you’re a big hero?” Ramuh asks, summoning a staff to his hand.

 

Luneth takes a moment to think. When he was younger, he would always protect his best friend.  They would play fight and play knights. But more specifically.

 

“Onion Knight.” Luneth says.

 

“Really? Back to onions?” Ramuh asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s weird, I know. But when we were kids, we would pretend to be onion knights. Like from this game we played. We had wooden swords and shields and we would get in trouble.” Luneth explains.

 

“Alright. Onion Knight. Will you receive my power?” Ramuh asks.

 

“Yes.” Luneth says.

 

“Will you fight for justice?” Ramuh asks.

 

“Yes!” Luneth says.

 

“Will you fight god!?” Ramuh asks.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

\--|--

 

“Hey Arc.” Luneth walks into their shared bedroom. Arc was on his bed reading.

 

“Hey Luneth. How was your hike?” Arc asks, setting his book down, moving towards the middle of his bed.

 

“I met an old guy in a hole I fell into and now I have to fight God.” Luneth says.

 

“...Lu, did you hit your head?” Arc asks.

 

“Yeah, when I fell down that hole and met an old guy who gave me magic powers and a bracelet.” Luneth says, holding up his hand, showing off the bracelet.

 

“...Lu.”

 

“Arc?”

 

“You said all of that without any hint of irony.” Arc says.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause it happened.” Luneth says.

 

“Explain.” Arc demands.

 

“Okay. So I skipped school today to go on a hike.” Luneth says.

 

“Yes I know, I told you many times not to. Go on.” Arc says.

 

“I’m taking a different trail than usual, and I trip and fall into a hole. There was an old guy there and he offered me magic powers.” Luneth says.

 

“Luneth you know what I’ve told you about cave hobos.” Arc says.

 

“Yeah but I was kind of trapped down there.” Luneth explains and Arc shrugs it off.

 

“I tried to walk away but he like, teleported in front of me. I thought I had a concussion, and I might, but not the point. So he offers me powers again and I told him you would kill me before god had a chance. And now I have super powers and a bracelet, I used mind powers to make it a watch,and a snazzy crime fighting outfit, and a duty to protect the world.” Luneth explains.

 

Arc says nothing as he gets off his bed and walks over to Luneth, checking his head for bumps.

 

“Are you dizzy at all?” Arc asks.

 

“No.” Leneth says.

 

“Nauseous?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Is light bothering you at all?”

 

“Nah.

 

“You have a headache?” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

“How should I know, your hands are still firmly planted on my head.” 

 

Arc gets off Luneth and sits back down.

 

“Why did he give you a watch?” Arc asks

 

“He gave me a bracelet Arc, I made it a watch. Pay attention. It’s to communicate with other champions, but like. It’s only me and maybe two other warriors right now.” Luneth says, before remembering something else.

 

“Oh, it let’s me wear that snazzy outfit I was talking about!” Luneth says.

 

“Luneth I’m really worried about you.” Arc says, “It doesn’t look like you have a concussion, but you’re clearly delirious.”

 

“No! I swear I’m telling the truth!” Luneth says, walking over and puts his hands on Arc’s shoulder’s.

 

“Let me prove it.” Luneth says.

 

“Fine. But if you can’t, we’re taking you to the ER.” Arc says, sitting back and waiting for the show, ready to find Topapa and drive them to the hospital.

 

“Okay.” Luneth says, before fiddling with the watch, producing what could be described as a holographic screen, which was almost enough to make Arc believe his tale, but what happened next shocked him.

 

Luneth was suddenly decked out in costume. His hair was loose under a hood, and he wore robes and armor. His face was masked and there was no denying that if anyone was delirious here, it was Arc.

 

Arc didn’t know how to respond, he was sputtering, trying to figure out where to begin.

 

“Hey, you’re read up on the Warriors of Harmony, right?” Luneth asks

 

“YOU’RE A WARRIOR OF HARMONY?” Arc shouts.

 

“SHHH!” Luneth covers Arc’s mouth, as well as taking the costume off, “You want Topapa to hear us? If he knew he would… I don’t know, ground me?”

 

“Wow. Not only are you going to be skipping school to go on nature walks, you’re going to be skipping school to fight god.” Arc flops back onto his bed.

 

“At least I don’t need to skip gym anymore.” Luneth says.

 

“You never needed to skip gym to begin with!” Arc says.

 

“You’ll have a gym buddy again!” Luneth says.

 

“Ingus is my gym buddy now, you missed your chance.” Arc says.

 

“Noo!” Luneth whines, “At least I have Refia.”

 

“There was an opening in Yoga so she switched.” Arc says.

 

“No!” Luneth says, “I guess I have to continue skipping gym.”

 

“The hell you are!” Arc says.

 

“But I have to save the world!” Luneth says, plopping down on the bed next to Arc.

 

“Save your grades you jerk!” 

 

They have a laugh before they’re called down for dinner. Arc spends the night worrying about his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kids, don't skip school to go on nature walks. And don't skip gym. Get all your gym credits out of the way during your first years of high school so you don't have to deal with it during your last two years. Some tips from your local adult who somehow managed to graduate high school.
> 
> Oh yeah, and if an old guy offers you magic powers, uh, get out of that situation.


	5. The Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of a man who still lives haunts Cecil after he commits a terrible crime on the behalf of the very man who haunts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea how I keep posting chapters. I think this one is my favorite, you get a teensy bit of AU lore, at least in the IV region of the AU.

The thing about following orders without questioning it, is that even when you question it later, you’ve still committed atrocities. You’ve still hurt innocent people because you never thought that maybe it was a terrible thing. And as soon as you do start to question it, you’re deemed a “traitor” and “not seen fit to lead the Red Wings” and “need to leave Cecil”.

 

That’s how Cecil ended up on leave, somehow being haunted by his still very alive Adoptive Father.

 

“Have you considered seeing a therapist? It could be stress related.” 

 

Cecil was at Rosa’s house, getting his hair played with while he ranted about ghosts that shouldn’t exist, and not knowing if he could say he was forced to do what he did.

 

“I’m not covered for that.” Cecil says.

 

“Really? When did they take that off your plan? It used to cover my dad.” Rosa says.

 

“Either the Dragoon’s get better coverage, or fuck me right?” Cecil says.

 

“You try already?” Rosa asks.

 

“Yes. As soon as his ‘ghost’ appeared, I decided to get some help, because living people don’t have ghosts, and we all know the basement is sealed off.” Cecil explains.

 

“Maybe you should just break into the basement and confirm that the ghost is just stress making you hallucinate something… Or get a carbon monoxide detector.” Rosa says.

 

“Yeah maybe.” Cecil agrees.

 

“Rosa, Kain’s here.” Rosa’s mother yells from the living room.

 

“Send him up!” Rosa yells back.

 

“Already breaking in.” A deeper voice replies.

 

“Hey Kain!” Rosa greets.

 

“Lunch?” Cecil asks.

 

“Yeah… Well, uh. You could say I get a long lunch today…” Kain laughs.

 

“What happened?” Rosa asks, Cecil sits up and looks up at Kain, who walks over and seats himself on the other side of Rosa.

 

“Well. I put in a word for you to the King. I told him you’ve never had anything but his best interest at heart.” Kain says.

 

“Yeah?” Cecil says.

 

“And he. Well he had me relieved of my position as captain.” Kain says, flopping back.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Cecil says.

 

“I did though. You would have done the same.” Kain says.

 

Cecil smiles.

 

“So what are you guys going to do until you can get your positions back?” Rosa asks.

 

“Squat here until Joanna tells us to leave.” Kain says.

 

“Lay on the floor moaning.” Cecil says.

 

“How about breaking into that basement?” Rosa asks.

 

“Basement?” Kain asks.

 

“I’ve been seeing this ghost of the king despite the king being alive and an asshole. He’s been telling me to go meet him in the basement.” Cecil says.

 

“You haven’t tried therapy?” Kain asks.

 

“Okay is it just me who doesn’t have coverage for that?” Cecil asks.

 

Rosa laughs and gets up.

 

“I’m going to tell mom you guys want to stay for dinner. After that, we’ll plan the big heist.” Rosa says.

 

“It’s not a heist, we aren’t stealing anything!” Cecil says, getting louder as Rosa gets farther away.

 

\--|--

 

Getting into the Castle was easy enough. The Castle was home to a vast library and workshops that were open to the public, so there shouldn’t have been issue with them being in the castle. Hell, Cecil and Kain lived there, so there really shouldn’t have been an issue with them being there.

 

It was getting to the basement that was the problem. Cecil thinks he should have tried the carbon monoxide detector first, but they were already here, and neither he or Kain could say no to Rosa.

 

“I’ve never seen it guarded before.” Cecil says.

 

“I’ve studied down there before, all that’s down there is boxes full of dishes and silverware for feasts and stuff.” Rosa says.

 

“Every time you talk about things you’ve done without us, it involves sneaking somewhere you’re not usually allowed.” Kain says.

 

“Usually it’s my tower.” Cecil says.

 

“Oh? Is that what you’re calling it? I’m pretty sure Rosa’s allowed there.” Kain laughs, and Rosa high fives him.

 

“Civilians aren’t allowed in the residential quarters though.” Cecil says.

 

“Oh Cecil.” Rosa pats him on the back.

 

“I’ll distract the guard, you guys sneak in.” Kain says.

 

“You sure? I’ve got some distracting assets here.” Rosa says.

 

“Nah, Neil’s gay.” Kain tells her.

 

“Then you’re perfect. Go on.” Rosa tells him, patting him on the back as Kain goes to talk with Neil.

 

“I didn’t know Neil was gay.” Cecil says.

 

“You don’t know a lot of things babe.” Rosa says, stepping quietly, leading the way to the basement.

 

Kain snuck them a thumbs up and they made their way in.

 

Down the hallway to the left, there was a dark hallway leading to a door. They cracked the door open and made their way inside, closing the door gently behind them.

 

“Is there a light down here? Cecil says, feeling the wall for a switch. 

 

“Yeah, hold up.” Rosa says, pulling out her phone for light, and she walked to the other side of the door and flipped the switch, illuminating the room.

 

Cecil looks around at all the boxes, walking around and peaking inside of them. Dishes, silverware, party supplies.

 

_ “Cecil.”  _

 

“I’m hearing voices again.” Cecil says.

 

“You’re not the only one.” Rosa says.

 

“Come closer.”

 

“Wait, you can hear him too?” Cecil asks, turning to Rosa.

 

“Uh-huh.” She says, nodding her head. She holds onto Cecil’s arm and Cecil leads them further down into the basement. In the distance, there is a throne.

 

_ “My son. Do not listen to the lies of the man clad in black, receive my power and bring harmony back to this world. Seek out the Warrior of Light, and he shall explain everything.” _

 

In a flash of light, he is there, sitting on the throne.

 

“Y-you majesty!” Cecil says, kneeling before him, Rosa following suit.

 

“I wanted to become human so that you would not have to fight this war, but alas it was not meant to be.” He says.

 

“What do you mean?” Cecil asks.

 

“Years ago, I was known as the Death Bringer Odin. We allied ourselves with the Goddess Cosmos in order to keep Harmony in the world by choosing humans to fight this battle.” He explains, “I wanted to become human, so that others would not be forced to fight. I retained very few memories of being the Eidolon Odin, relying on old friends to jog my memory when the time came. However, I was killed before we got the chance. So now I must ask you to receive my power, my Dear Son.”

 

“I’ll do it!” Cecil says, standing to look the King in the eyes.

 

“Woah, wait, blindly following your King is what got you into trouble in the first place, think about this, it’s crazy!” Rosa says, rising up and pulling him over slightly.

 

“She is right Cecil. You must practice caution from here on out. No more of what happened in Mysidia. No more blindly following others orders. You are next in line and must stand strong.” He says.

 

“Right. But. It’s you. I trust you.” Cecil says, “It’s him, I can feel it Rosa.”

 

Rosa pauses for a moment, and takes a look at the King.

 

“Is it only one human you can pass power onto? I want to stand by Cecil in all of this.” Rosa tells Odin.

 

“Rosa?” Cecil puts his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Just like your mother. Joanna studied medicine so that your father would always be safe.” Odin gives a bittersweet smile, “Magic is returning Rosa.”

 

Rosa and Cecil give each other a look, about to ask what Odin meant, but he beat them to the punch.

 

“It’s always been around, but when the God’s Cycles begin anew is when it is at its most powerful. Some people can channel it, others cannot. I can sense great power from you Rosa.” Odin tells her.

 

“Now Cecil, will you accept this power?” Odin asks.

 

Just as Cecil is about to accept, banging could be heard from the other side of the room.

 

“COME OUT TRAITOR!” 

 

“Give me the power!” Cecil urges.

 

Another bang is heard.

 

The door nearly flies off of its hinges, and the soldiers piling in are met with blinding light.

 

“Cecil Harvey! Surrender!” The Captain of the guards yells, marching in, searching every crevice for wherever he could be hiding, soldiers following suit.

 

“Sir, the room is clear.” One tells the Captain.

 

\--|--

 

Cecil and Rosa find themselves outside of the city limits, safe from danger.

 

_“Ask Joanna about Dragon Speaker.”_ Odin tells them, no longer anywhere in sight.

 

“What about Kain? He was there helping us get in! Is he okay?” Rosa asks.

 

_“Believe in your friend. He will be fine, so long as you have faith in him.”_ Odin tells her.

 

“Shouldn’t we go after him?” Cecil asks.

 

_“You’ll be of no use to him dead. Cecil. You must go to Mysidia.”_ Odin tells him.

 

“Are you crazy? I can’t go back there! They’ll put my head on a pike!” Cecil says.

 

_“Cecil might. But a masked hero might not.”_ Odin says.

 

“Masked hero?” Cecil asks.

 

“He said to ask Mom about Dragon Speaker.” Rosa reminds Cecil, “I think that means you’re supposed to be a hero.”

 

_“She is correct. My son, in these times of War, you must be a hero for the people.”_ Odin tells him, _“I’m afraid I must leave my dear son. I’m sorry I must bring you into this, but I have faith you can traverse Mt. Ordeals, and bring Harmony to this world in its last cycle of War.”_

 

“Wait, I still have so much to ask you.” Cecil pleads.

 

_“I know, and I apologize. I hope one day you can forgive me. Goodbye my son.”_ Odin says, before what’s left of his presence leaves.

 

“I was never angry with you.” Cecil says, quietly. Rosa embraces Cecil, holding him close.

 

“What do we do now?” Rosa asks Cecil.

 

“Castle is out of the question. Let’s talk to your mother, and do what Odin said to do.” Cecil says, “Seek out the Warrior of Light, and traverse Mt. Ordeals.”

 

Rosa nodded, and took Cecil’s hands.

 

“I hope Kain can hold out until then.” Rosa says.

 

“Kain’s tough. It’ll take a lot to break him.” Cecil says, squeezing Rosa’s hand as he leads her back to her home, to question her mother.

 

They sneak through town, avoiding Guards at every corner. Holding their breath as they came close to being caught.

 

Once they reached Rosa’s house, they waited for Joanna to throw guards out of her house and slam the door on their faces. Once they left, Cecil and Rosa rushed in and Rosa unlocked the door, opened it and ran in and relocked the door.

 

“Rosa! What is going on? What did he do?” Joanna asks, pointing at Cecil.

 

“We snuck into the Castle basement to make sure Cecil just had monoxide poisoning and wasn’t being haunted by the King, and it turns out he actually was being haunted by the King, who was killed and replaced.” Rosa explains.

 

“We need to know about Dragon Speaker!” Cecil says.

 

Joanna’s eyes widened when she heard the name. 

 

“I. I haven’t heard that name in years.” She says quietly, “Why do you need to know?”

 

“His majesty was the Eidolon Odin in Human Form, he gave me his power to fight for Harmony, and he told us to ask you about Dragon Speaker.” Cecil explains.

 

“Dragon Speaker. He was my best friend. He and your father. The three of us were as close as close can be.” Joanna says, smiling as she reminisces.

 

“You don’t mean-” Rosa begins.

 

“I do mean.” Joanna tells her.

 

“What do you mean?” Cecil asks.

 

“Sir Richard Highwind.” Joanna clarified to him.

 

“Kain’s dad!?” Cecil exclaims.

 

“He told us he was given power by Sylphs, making him weightless when he needed, and always able to keep us in tip top condition.” Joanna says.

 

“The three of us were a team. The main ten always got the most attention worldwide, but but in the region he protected, your mother was quite popular, especially with the boys.” She says, giving a hearty laugh.

 

“Mom! Are you telling me _you_ were Miss Kiss Out?” Rosa asks, excited about her mother’s secret past.

 

“Indeed I was. And your father stayed a Dragoon, letting Rich and I handle messes outside of Baron. We befriended a Mist Summoner and an Eblanese Ninja, and kept things safe until Rich could figure out his quest.” Joanna tells them.

 

“Oh! Mist Dragon and Swift Thunder!” Cecil says.

 

“Yes! Oh Misty. She was younger than us, but she was so strong. I hear now she protects the town of Mist from intruders. And Swifty. He was older than us. Strong aspirations to become a great ninja that could serve the Eblan Royal Family well. I don’t hear anything about him, which I suppose is a good thing if you are a ninja.” Joanna laughs.

 

“Odin said magic was returning, do you think you can explain more?” Rosa asks.

 

“Oh yes. I became a white mage when last the so called cycle last began. And as we speak, I can feel the power returning. I went to Mysidia to learn how to use magic, but I’m not so sure that is an option for you.” Joanna says.

 

“Odin told us we needed to go to Mysidia actually.” Cecil says.

 

“Never take off your mask when you get there.” Joanna tells Cecil.

 

“He also said we needed to find the Warrior of Light. Is that guy really still around?” Rosa asks.

 

“Who knows. The Warrior of Light has always been the most mysterious out of the bunch. I’m not sure if the one I met is the same one you guys might meet, or even if he’s the same one from my childhood.” Joanna tells them.

 

“Whoever he is, I’ll find him.” Cecil says.

 

“I wish you luck.” Joanna says, “You better keep my daughter safe.”

 

“I will.” Cecil says.

 

“Rosa, I have something for you.” Joanna says, standing up and grabbing Rosa’s hand, leading her to her bedroom.

 

Cecil waits for them to come back and takes a moment to look around Rosa’s home.

 

It was going to be a while before they would be able to come back safely. It would have been so much easier if Odin had given him the power to teleport, then he could do whatever it was he needed to do on Mt. Ordeals, find the Warrior of Light, and figure out how to save Kain. 

 

Kain. Why wasn’t he chosen? His father was one of the Warriors of Harmony, shouldn’t it be Kain to carry on the legacy?

 

Cecil hoped Kain was safe. That he could join their team, and help save the world.

 

When Rosa reemerged, she was wearing different clothes.

 

Cecil recognized the outfit as the very one that Miss Kiss Out wore twenty years ago.

 

“Woah.” Cecil says.

 

“So Cecil, what are you going to be calling yourself?” Rosa asks, sliding on a Mask.

 

“Uh. Me? I’m.” Cecil takes a moment to think.

 

“How about Dark Knight?” Joanna offers and Cecil nods.

 

“I like it. I’ll be Dark Knight. And are you going to carry on your mother’s mantle?” Cecil asks.

 

“You know it.” She says.

 

And so, Dark Knight and Miss Kiss Out started their Journey to Mysidia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget to plug my FF side blog, concluded-illusions.tumblr.com  
> I post art there and go on long tangents about whatever AU I'm thinking of at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, now that I've shamelessly self promoted, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.


	6. Punching Wolves for a Father's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartz finds a fairy in peril and barges in to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one this time, but it covers just about everything I wanted to cover for Bartz's origin story bits.

Bartz’s dad always made sure he was prepared for anything. They traveled around since his mother died when he was a kid, and Bartz has continued traveling since his dad passed about three years ago.

Bartz was prepared for anything. As long as that anything was punching goblins and not getting mugged while traveling.

Doragan probably didn’t count on Bartz finding fairies being attacked in the wild. It looked like Bartz would have to use his skills in punching goblins, whatever those were, to punch a wolf.

Oh no, punching wolves wasn’t a good idea oh god.

That’s how Bartz found himself hiding in a small cave in the side of a cliff above a wolf trying to tear him to shreds.

“Thank you for saving me.” A small voice says.

Bartz just continued to scream at the wolf, throwing granola bars at the wolf, hoping it would get distracted and leave him alone.

All it served to do was make him have nothing to eat while he was stuck up there.

“Mister?” The voice says.

Bartz eventually burns himself out and slumps against the cave wall.

“Sir?” 

“AAH!” Bartz exclaims, finally hearing the voice.

He looks around, finally seeing the very fairy he saved, looking up at him.

“Oh. Hello.” Bartz says.

“Thank you for saving me.” It says.

“Oh no problem.” Bartz says.

“No, it seems like a problem, let me help.” It says, grabbing onto Bartz’s arm, and a green energy surrounds them.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Bartz asks, looking at the aura around them.

Instead of getting an answer directly from the small fairy, he began to lift off the floor, and began floating off, past the wolf, into the air.

Bartz was screaming for a whole different reason now.

The fairy flew him away from the wolf, and took him somewhere safe.

Bartz found himself surrounded by more small fairies.

“We owe you a debt sir, for saving one of our kind.” One of them says.

“We can offer you power, so that you may stay safe in the upcoming battles that may wage.” Another says.

“Please, will you accept?” A third asks.

“...”

“...”

“What?” Bartz asks, not entirely sure what the hell was even going on.

“A great war is beginning, and you, a stranger with a kind heart. We want you to stay safe.” One says.

“We are called Sylphs, and we are entrusted with finding an individual with great heart to fight for Harmony.” 

“Did you guys know my dad?” Bartz asks.

“Your father?” One asks.

“He was the hero Dawn.” Bartz tells them.

“The Son of Dawn! Surely it must be meant to be!” They say.

“Surely you will accept our power, to carry on the legacy your father created!” They say.

“I uh. Don’t like to live in the past.” Bartz says, “But I also don’t like the idea of some war happening and not being able to do anything.”

“So you’ll accept?” They ask.

“As long as you guys never float me up high in the sky again, I think we can strike a deal.” Bartz tells them.

They stay silent regarding what it is their powers exactly entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bartz. Punching things and making bad decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Materia may be hot but I don't know shit about her and Cosmos is no. 1 god wife.  
> This is super short but it covers what I wanted to cover. Just a general set up.


End file.
